


Guilty pleasure

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Unsanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty Thorki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty pleasure

Loki tried to fight this time, he struggled, squirmed and screamed but it ended as usual, Thor spun him around and threw on the bed, his paws pinned Loki to the mattress. Twisting and cursing, Loki felt a warmth spreading through him, the first wave of lust as Thor tugged down his trousers, just to reveal Loki's bottom. It was so demeaning, degrading, a meaningless fast fucking without even undressing completely, Loki knew that, he was being reduced to nothing more than a hole to fill and this thought should not arouse him as it always did.

A slippery finger pushed in, then another, Thor was impatient and desperate. He made shushing noises while spreading his fingers, the burn was hard to bear but Loki didn't protest, the preparation was necessary, he appreciated it the moment something thicker and longer pressed into him. He learnt to enjoy the initial stinging pain that always accompanied their quick coupling, it made it more real. Thor had no reservations of using his brute strength to force his way in, to make Loki take him all, down to the root. Trapped under his massive brother, impaled and unable to move, Loki was vulnerable, helpless, he could only scream and moan but nothing would stop Thor at that point. Loki could only take as much pleasure from it as he could.

Thor rolled his hips teasingly and finally started to move, slow, shallow trusts alternated with deep, rough ones, a maddening combination that made Loki moan and pant, fingers clutching the bedding. His own cock was hard and leaking, his inner muscles tightening, he was so close, ready to come in his pants, dimly aware it would be utterly embarrassing.

Thor grunted above him, pounding into Loki harder, faster, without any consideration for the pain he caused. Perhaps he knew it only intensified the pleasure Loki was experiencing, a few harsh thrusts more and that was it, Loki clenched down on the cock that still fucked him, shook like a leaf and let out a thunderous scream. He always promised himself not to give Thor the satisfaction and be more discrete about his forced orgasm but his body was out of control, the rapture so strong he could barely breathe. He loved that moment, right after his release, when he felt numb and used, fucked out and sated. Thor liked it as well, he finally spilt deep inside Loki, groaning and shuddering.

It was a relief when he pulled out at last, Loki was over sensitive and anxious to clean himself, Thor's cum made him wet and sticky, he felt so filthy. So did Thor- he rolled Loki on his back and cupped the back of his head, lifting it a bit. Loki understood, opened his mouth wide and licked Thor's cock clean, tasting the bitter cum and himself.

'You're getting better at this,' Thor muttered with appreciation, rubbing against Loki's tongue. 'I might think you want to make me hard again,' he added, his hand pulling the black hair roughly.

Loki swallowed around him and hummed contently, he couldn't resist, stroked Thor's thighs and raked them with his nails, encouraging him to continue. After the first orgasm, it was hard to remember why he ever wanted to refuse Thor, he felt empty without his brother's cock between his legs and wished Thor would take him again. That was his little guilty pleasure.


End file.
